


Gallows Pole

by Lintilla



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintilla/pseuds/Lintilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Jack going with Tosh back to 1941, it's Ianto. Au of Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallows Pole

"Can I help you two with anything? You look a little lost."

Ianto's heart jumped when he turned to see a gorgeous American in an RAF uniform. He couldn't quite fathom why but the man seemed eerily familiar. Eventually he managed to stammer out, "We need some dates and times. I don't suppose you could direct us to your best navigator?"

The man smiled warmly, "That depends. Who are you?"

"Intelligence. I'm Ianto Jones and this is Toshiko Sato. We're under orders from Major Evans." Ianto was glad his compulsive knowledge of all things Cardiff was paying off.

"Allow me to help in any way possible. The name's Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto and Tosh's eyes went wide at the name but Ianto remained calm enough to shake the man's hand. The Captain led them over to a young officer introducing him to Tosh.

While the two spoke, the Captain leaned over to Ianto, "Would you like a drink?"

Ianto hesitated just enough that the Captain gently clasped his shoulder, "I insist."

Once they had their drinks and sat down, Ianto nervously launched into the history of the building and its architecture. The Captain listened politely with a bemused smile on his handsome face, "You certainly know Cardiff."

Ianto took a sip of his scotch, "That's my job."

"May I ask what you're working on?"

Ianto's eyes darted around the room and he shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"What am I thinking? Of course you can't." The Captain laughed and patted Ianto's hand, "It must be something quite important to keep you working at a party in the middle of the night."

"The war never stops." Ianto replied somberly.

The Captain took a drink of his scotch, "I suppose you're right. That's why we have to enjoy these moments because you never know what's coming."

"Well put." Both Jack and Ianto looked up to see a young woman tapping her foot in frustration, "Jack, I was hoping we could have some time together since you're leaving tomorrow."

Ianto noticed Jack cringe slightly as he stood to softly tell her, "I already told you, I need to be here with my men."

As the Captain pulled her aside, their voices became inaudible. Ianto couldn't believe that he was actually feeling a twinge of jealousy toward the young woman. He had only known this Jack for an hour, yet he couldn't bear to be torn away from him. To wash away the thoughts, Ianto drowned the rest of his drink. However, he perked up when he saw the woman leaving and Jack returning to him.

The Captain sat down looking relieved, "Sorry about that, she's rather persistent. Do have anyone back home?"

Ianto thought to his Jack and wondered what he would say to that question. Ianto could just imagine Jack looking lost and saying he had no one. Often when they were together, Jack never seemed to be with him entirely. He was always drifting to another person, another time. Suddenly, Ianto felt a great swell of pity for the young lady the Captain just dismissed.

Lost in his thoughts Ianto replied, "Yes, there is someone but I know he doesn't think of me that way."

It took a second to realize what he had said but when it clicked Ianto looked up at Jack, startled. He began to panic until the Captain quietly replied, "It's alright, I understand."

Their eyes met and an intense moment of empathy passed between them. Ianto felt the Captain gently slide his foot next to his. Through the slight contact, Ianto's heart jumped. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Tosh, "Well, I have everything I need. Ianto, may I have a word?"

They both quickly snapped out of their reverie and stood to greet Toshiko. Before leaving with her, Ianto shared one more look with the Captain. Once Tosh had led him to an empty corridor, Ianto started, "Did you get what you need?"

Tosh nodded nervously, "Yes, it should work. Ianto, what the hell is going on? Why did he say his name is Captain Jack Harkness?"

Ianto crossed his arms and sighed, "When I first started at Cardiff, I researched Jack. I couldn't find anything but while I was digging I found information on an American pilot from WWII. I assumed it was just a coincidence, but here's the thing: tomorrow he disappears. Right after the Cardiff Blitz, he vanished never to be heard from again."

Tosh leaned in closer and in a hushed voice asked, "Are you saying this is not an accident?"

"I don't know, but I have a very bad feeling like we're being manipulated. We need to find a place to leave your equation so that Jack and the others can find it."

Tosh pulled her laptop up to her chest, "First I have to write it out in pen."

Ianto looked around anxiously and then remembered the old man from earlier. He led Toshiko over to him and smiled politely, "Hello sir. Mr. Manger, wasn't it? My friend and I are in desperate need of a pen. May we use the one in your office?"

The elderly man returned the smile, "Of course, young man. Follow me."

Once in the office, Tosh rushed to the desk and started taking out her notes. Ianto turned to Billis, "I'm terribly sorry but we need just a few minutes of privacy. I'm afraid our work is of a confidential nature."

The old man nodded and left the room. What Ianto didn't see was his scowl as he closed the door. Tosh took out her laptop, quickly running out of battery life, and finished the calculations needed to bring them back. It took several attempts with the fountain pen but she was able to write out everything. Just as she had closed her computer the door opened, "I do hope you have enough ink. I just remembered that I was running low."

Ianto jumped in surprise as Tosh stammered out, "There was plenty. Thank you very much."

As they were quickly leaving the office, the old man stopped them, "That is the most unusual attaché case I have ever seen. Where did you find it?"

Tosh tensely answered, "London. It's from London."

Ianto put his hand to Tosh's back and rushed her from the room. Once clear of the man, she placed the computer back in her bag as her hands trembled, "Where should we leave it? I saw a power box outside; we could put it in there."

"No, that's too risky. We have to find a way to have it delivered to Jack."

"That's impossible!"

Ianto thought for a second and then answered, "The Hub. Torchwood has been down by the bay for over 100 years. They should have someone there tonight."

"But you know what happens tonight, it's too dangerous."

Ianto sighed, "I know that the Cardiff Blitz is not an ideal time for a stroll but it is our best shot. You have to stay here."

Tosh grabbed his arm, "What? Absolutely not! I will not let you go out there by yourself."

Ianto took her hand in his, "There's no reason both of us should go. I know these streets better and can blend in. You stay here. If I don't make it back, take shelter in the basement and then when you can go to the Hub. Contact Stanley Griffin, he's the current head of Torchwood. They will take care of you."

Ianto took the paper with the equations and placed in his breast pocket. He then grabbed his coat and started for the door. Toshiko rushed after him, "You can't go out there alone."

"Where are you going?" Ianto and Tosh turned as the Captain addressed them.

Ianto straightened himself and answered, "I need to deliver a message. It's of the utmost importance."

Jack stepped closer to him, "I don't think that's a good idea. I just received word that we're on high alert for an aerial strike."

Ianto replied firmly, "I have no other choice."

Impressed with his determination, Jack nodded his head, "Alright, but I'm coming with you."

Ianto started to protest but the Captain interrupted, "I insist."

Knowing that he couldn't talk him out of it, Ianto agreed. Before they stepped outside, Tosh grabbed Ianto into a strong embrace then pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. Ianto whispered, "I'll return, I promise."

*****************************************************

"So where exactly are we headed?" The Captain asked while pulling up the collar on his big wool coat.

Ianto couldn't believe just how much this man reminded him of his Jack. The coat, the impeccably groomed hair, and the charming personality were all present; however there was something inherently different that Ianto couldn't quite put his finger on. Pulling his own coat closer, Ianto answered, "The bay. There's an underground base that I have to deliver a message to."

The Captain directed him down the street, "I had no idea a base was there."

"It's top secret, run by a very small group of people. It's going to be quite a walk so we better move quickly and keep our eyes open."

"No need. I have wheels." The Captain then reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He led Ianto over to a parked military vehicle.

Ianto had to stop himself from commenting that he'd never seen that model in such good condition. He sighed thinking that had the situation not been so dangerous, he would have been thrilled to be in the middle of such a historical event. The vacant streets were silent as most people were taking shelter waiting for the next attack. He only hoped they would make it to the base without being one of the hundreds of causalities of the night.

They were within ten blocks of the base when the air raid siren blared. Jack looked worryingly over to Ianto who steeled himself as he gripped the dashboard. The Captain gritted his teeth and floored the accelerator as they powered down the abandoned city street. A block ahead there was a large explosion that rocked the ground and caused Jack to swerve the vehicle to a sudden stop. Both men piled out of the car and took shelter in a nearby alleyway.

Just as they turned the corner another explosion sounded, this time closer. In the midst of the flying debris, Ianto was struck over the head with the steering wheel of the car they had been driving. After seeing Ianto fall to the ground, Jack ran over and pulled him down a small flight of stairs to the building's cellar. Once inside, he backed them into a corner away from the door and took out his torch. He looked around the room and noticed it was nearly bare, probably abandoned. Turning his attention to Ianto, he checked over the young Welshman for injuries and happened upon his wallet.

When Ianto woke he groaned from the pain in his head. They seemed to be indoors and the only light was coming from a torch the Captain was holding. Ianto quickly snapped out of his daze when he saw what Jack was looking at. He sat up panicked and let out a sudden gasp. The Captain turned to him, holding up the wallet and angrily asked, "What is this?"

Ianto opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. Jack stared at him in confusion, "Is this real?"

After an excruciating moment of silence, Ianto replied meekly, "Yes."

"You were really born in 1982?"

Ianto nodded. Jack kept staring at him waiting for an explanation. Not knowing where to start, Ianto took a deep breath and put his hand to his head. After collecting his thoughts, he finally spoke, "There is a rift in time and space running through Cardiff. Toshiko and I have somehow travelled through it. She's a scientist, a rather brilliant one, and she has a machine in our time that will bring us back. However, the people back in our time need her equations to operate it. Have you ever heard of Torchwood?"

Jack laughed nervously, "Yes, I actually have. They're the loonies that chase aliens from outer space."

Ianto watched closely as things started clicking in the Captain's head. He finally turned to Ianto, "No."

With steadfast certainty, Ianto replied, "Yes. We are not alone and I am from the future. That sounds even worse when I say it out loud. You don't have to believe me, but just know that I never meant to drag you into this."

Propped against the wall sitting side by side, they silently listened to explosions in the distance for several long minutes. Without looking at Ianto, the Captain spoke, "Tell me one thing about the future."

"I can't, I mean, I really shouldn't."

"No, nothing like that. Tell me: is it better? You know for people like us, is it better?"

Ianto took a moment to figure out what Jack was referring to but then he realized and answered, "Yes, things are far from perfect but it's no longer illegal. Life changes quite a bit, I promise."

As reassurance, Ianto clasped Jack's hand. The Captain responded by tenderly interlacing their fingers. Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes and his breath hitched at the loving gaze directed at him. Jack leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips. Just as they parted, the all clear signal sounded and both men stood.

Ianto turned to Jack, "You don't have to come with me."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder, "I know, but I will."

They jogged the rest of the length to the base. When they arrived, Ianto barely recognized the area. Jack noticed his hesitation, "Anything wrong?"

Ianto shook his head, "It just looks so different."

However, he grinned when he noticed the little tourist center. He marveled that it would look exactly the same in 70 years. Unfortunately, the door to the office was locked and seemed to be boarded from the inside. Ianto decided the only way in would be the invisible lift. Without the paving stones, he was having trouble locating it. Finally he closed his eyes and tried to envision the angle from the tourist center. Positioning himself in just the right spot, he jumped when the door started to move. He motioned for Jack to join him and they started descending into the base.

On the way down, Ianto whispered to Jack, "They are probably not going to be very welcoming. Just stay quiet and I'll do the talking."

Once they hit the bottom, they were greeted by two men and one woman all pointing their pistols at them. Ianto recognized the ginger haired man in the middle, "Are you Stanley Griffin?"

The middle aged man lowered his gun, "That depends; who are you?"

"Ianto Jones. Torchwood agent: 7B29S342. This is a code green."

Stanley looked suspiciously at Ianto and then told the woman next to him, "Elen, check the book."

The young woman ran over to a filing a cabinet and took out a small, old journal. Inside were a series of agent numbers created in 1870. All agents were assigned one of those numbers and, upon their death, the number was put back in the pool to be used again by someone new. This was done for specifically for the situation Ianto found himself in: an operative trapped out of time needing help. Code green indicated he was from the future.

Elen ran through the codes and then looked up, "It checks out."

Stanley stepped forward and shook Ianto's hand, "Welcome to 1941, agent Jones."

The young man standing next to Stanley with his weapon still raised, pointed at Jack asking, "What about him?"

Ianto decided he might as well give them his Jack's code, "This is agent: 9L61K248."

Elen again looked through the book but seemed puzzled, "You're Captain Jack Harkness?"

Confused, Jack nodded his head. Stanley smiled, "Well, we haven't formally met, but believe me I've heard stories about you. Looks like you volunteered for the RAF; that's a very noble gesture."

Ianto looked back to Jack, just as puzzled but decided to go with it for the time being. The agent next to Stanley finally dropped his weapon and relaxed. Ianto stepped forward, "I'm going to need an alarmed containment box."

Stanley nodded, "I assumed that's what you were here for. Elen, can you go fetch one? How big do you need it?"

"Not big, just enough for a couple slips of paper."

Once Ianto finished writing a quick note, he placed it inside along with Tosh's equation. He then set the alarm for the date and time they left. Handing it back to Elen, she took it down to the archives. Stanley directed them over to the lift but stopped and ran over to his coat. He took out a key and threw it to Jack, "Here, take our car. Make sure to park it out in the open. If it gets bombed, the crown will have to buy us a new one. I'm hoping for something with a little extra get up."

Stanley winked as Jack and Ianto started heading toward the surface.

* * *

Toshiko was nervous. Since the air raid and everyone had gathered in the basement, she was starting to receive some very unfriendly looks. As she made her way over to the front door to check for any sign of Ianto and Jack, she was approached by an irritable young woman, "I've been watching you. Just what are doing here?"

Meekly Tosh answered, "Just enjoying the dance."

They were starting to draw a crowd as the woman came closer, "That's bull. You're a spy aren't you?"

Before Tosh could respond, Billis Manger stepped in, "Miss Sato is my guest. Can't you tell by her chic clothing? She's come all the way from London to see off our troops and this is how you treat her?"

The woman looked abashed and mumbled an apology. Tosh glanced quickly at the old man as he gave her an old reassuring nod. For some reason, she did not trust that man. Soon the front entrance opened and Tosh ran up to greet a rather worn looking Ianto. She pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "Did you do it?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes, it's all taken care of. I just hope it works."

They waited near the dance floor listening to the beautiful music echoing through the hall. The young navigator that had helped Tosh earlier took the opportunity to ask her to dance. She glanced over at Ianto who smiled encouragingly. After a couple minutes the song changed to a slow melody, Ianto's heart raced when he saw the Captain approaching him. To his surprise, Jack took him onto the dance floor and held him tightly.

All eyes in the room fell on the men, but neither of them noticed. They had slipped into their own world feeling a connection surging through them. Ianto was pulled out of his trance when he heard Tosh shouting. He turned to see the rift had opened. Starting to leave, Ianto stopped and went back to Jack. He pulled the man into a passionate kiss that the Captain eagerly returned. When he stepped back, he gazed into the Captain's eyes and a sudden understanding passed between them. Ianto grasped Jack's hand and they both followed Tosh through the vortex.

***********************************************

Jack was panicked. Ianto and Tosh seemed to have vanished into thin air. They went to the old hall to investigate ghost sightings and never checked back. Jack sent Gwen over to investigate and the building manager said no one had been there all day. Owen was insisting that they went through the rift. There was a spike in rift activity at that moment but without Tosh's help he didn't know how to interpret her readings. The only other team member who could was Ianto.

After Diane left, Owen was becoming increasingly interested in the rift manipulator that Tosh was experimenting with. Jack dreaded using that machine and kept the schematics locked away in his office knowing that it required the utmost precision. Gwen was at the computer looking up information on the hall itself. She gasped when she found an old photo. Both Jack and Owen dashed over to the monitor. The photo was of a young woman and an officer posing on the night of the Cardiff Blitz. However, in the background Ianto and Tosh could clearly be seen speaking with an old man.

Gwen could hardly believe her eyes, "That's Bilis Manger! He's the building manager I just spoke with."

Owen swore loudly, "Damn it, Jack! We need to use that bloody machine and get them back. There is something alien at work here."

Jack tried to calm the doctor down, "No, we could only use it if we had an exact equation."

Owen slammed his hand on the table, "It will work, Tosh said it would. She only mentioned there being a  _possibility_  of the rift acting up."

Gwen, still shaken by the photo, announced, "I'm going back to the hall to see if they left any clues. I also want to talk to that building manager again."

Jack didn't want her going into a dangerous situation unaccompanied, but he also didn't want to leave Owen alone in the Hub. He decided to go with his instinct and stayed with Owen. After Gwen left, the two of them went on arguing over using the manipulator. Jack finally snapped and shouted, "None of this matters because it won't work anyway. There's a piece missing, remember? If you don't have the exact equation you need the general rift key. That's why we never used it before."

Owen slumped his shoulders in defeat, but then a thought came to him: what if this building manager knows something about the rift? He seemed to be a time traveler so maybe he could help. Owen turned to Jack, "Look, I'm going to help Gwen. You shouldn't have sent her off by herself."

Jack rolled his eyes and continued to monitor the rift for any changes.

Once at the hall, Owen ran into Gwen, "Did you find him?"

Gwen sighed, "No, I checked his office but he's gone."

Owen looked toward the office, "Why don't you go check the cellar? I'll have another look around up here."

Gwen agreed and went downstairs. Owen crept into the manager's office. He jumped when he heard a voice in the corner, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Owen spun around to face the old man from the photo, "You're a time traveler aren't you?"

Bilis Manger smiled, "You're rather direct. Since you're being so honest, I will too. I have travelled through time before but I use a machine to do so. It's a rather complicated process and I only do it every few years so as not to upset the rift."

Owen nodded, "That makes sense. I don't suppose you could help me? My friends are stuck in the past and I have a rift manipulator but it's missing a part."

Bilis raised an eyebrow, "What part? Maybe I have a similar one."

Owen described the key in detail and Bilis put his hand to his head in thought. After a moment, he smiled warmly, "Yes, I think I know just what you're looking for."

He then went over to the grandfather clock in his room and opened the door. At the bottom was the exact piece Owen needed. He handed it over and Owen grabbed it in delight, "I can't thank you enough. I promise to return it once I'm done."

Bilis put his hand up, "No need. Keep it. I'm afraid my time travelling days are behind me."

Owen thanked him again and ran from the room. Behind him, Bilis Manger smirked at the doctor's gullibility. Gwen caught Owen as he was leaving the building, "Did you find anything?"

Nervously Owen replied, "No, nothing. It looks like a dead end. I'm going back to the Hub."

Gwen shrugged, "Alright. I'm going to stay here just in case they come back."

Owen did not even hear her as he went sprinting to his car.

Once back at the Hub, Owen watched Jack and tried to figure out how to get him out of the room. Jack noticed him looking and could tell the doctor was hiding something, "Did you find anything at the hall?"

Owen looked away, "No, nothing of interest. That building manager was gone so I left Gwen to monitor things."

Trying a different approach, Jack spoke, "Look, I know that losing Diane was difficult but this won't bring her back."

Owen scowled, "This has nothing to do with her! You don't seem all that broken up that Tosh and Ianto are missing. Your part-time shag might not be that important to you, but we need Tosh."

Enraged, Jack shouted back, "What are you hiding from me!"

Before Owen could answer, a loud alarm started to sound. Jack ran to the computer: a timed container in the archives needed to be opened. He turned to Owen, "I need to go deal with this. Don't think for a second that we are finished here."

In the archives, Jack found the small container that was setting off the alarm. Inside were two sheets of paper: one was a letter and the other was an equation. The letter read:

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Tosh and I are stuck in 1941. Included with this letter is the exact equation you will need to bring us back._

 _There is something sinister going on, I know it. Hopefully this message finds you in time._

 _Yours,_

 _Ianto Jones_

Jack smiled wide reading the letter; his clever Ianto had gone to Torchwood to leave him a message. He only hoped that the machine worked just as Tosh predicted it would. When Jack returned to the main Hub, he gasped seeing Owen fiddling with the rift manipulator, "Where did you get that piece?"

Owen turned around and glared, "It was at the hall. This is our only chance."

Jack yelled, "You lied to me! Stop what you're doing; Ianto left a timed message with the equation."

Owen panicked knowing that this would be his last chance to open the rift to save Diane. He had plugged in the date she flew away and now Jack would never let him use the machine again. Going on ahead he went to put the key into the main compartment. Jack swore loudly and grabbed Ianto's stun gun. Just before Owen could put the key in place, Jack shot him in the back with the taser. With Owen unconscious, Jack went to the computer and input Tosh's equation deleting the data Owen had added.

Back at the hall, Gwen gasped when she saw the vortex opening. Tosh and Ianto came through but they had another man with them.

**********************************************************

Jack paced the floor of his office with a mixture of anger and disbelief. He couldn't believe that the man whose identity he had assumed was now standing in his Hub. He was furious that Ianto would actually bring him through time. When Gwen had brought them back, Jack had just finished locking Owen in the cells until he decided what to do with him. Upon entering the main Hub, he found his lover standing next to an elegant man in an RAF uniform who introduced himself as Captain Jack Harkness.

Before he could mumble out an introduction, Tosh chimed in, "Funny, isn't it Jack. You two have the same name." Jack just smiled weakly and shook his hand. The Captain, still overwhelmed by his surroundings barely seemed to notice.

Immediately, Jack pulled Ianto into his office but was so distraught he hadn't said anything for ten minutes. Ianto just watched him with a look of concern and guilt. Finally, Ianto broke the silence, "Why did you lock up Owen?"

Jack stopped pacing and leant against his desk, "He tried to open the rift on his own to get back Diane."

Ianto looked confused, "I thought he needed the rift key to do that?"

"He got it at the hall. He said an old man named Bilis Manger gave it to him. Sound familiar?"

Ianto's eyes widened, "The building manager? So he's a time traveler? Tosh and I thought there was something odd about him. He must have been the one to send us back." The wheels started turning in Ianto's mind, "He set this whole thing up so that we'd open the rift!"

Jack nodded, "Yes and he nearly succeeded. I don't know how you made it to the Hub through the blitz but you probably saved us all."

They stood in silence for a moment contemplating what could have happened. Jack crossed his arms, "Now, tell me why you brought  _him_  here."

"You're going to think I'm crazy but it was fate."

Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Fate?"

"When I first arrived here I researched you. The only information I could find was about him. All records indicate that he disappeared that day. He seemingly vanished into thin air. It became the stuff of legend among the RAF: an officer gone in the blink of an eye. When the vortex opened, I just realized that he was supposed to come with us."

Jack couldn't believe it but he somewhat agreed with Ianto, "What did you tell Tosh and Gwen?"

"That it was a coincidence, you two having the same name and rank." Ianto stepped forward, "But it isn't, is it?"

Jack looked nervously at Ianto but before he could come up with an excuse Ianto interrupted, "You don't have to tell me now. I'm going to get the Captain set up at my flat in the spare bedroom, but Jack" Ianto grasped Jack's hand tenderly, "I want to know who you are, who you really are. I can see how it tears you up inside, so when you're ready I want to hear it."

Surprised at Ianto's words, Jack gazed deeply into his eyes. They glowed bright blue as Ianto looked at Jack, not Torchwood's leader or some dashing hero, but at Jack. He leaned forward and drew Ianto into a deep, affectionate kiss. He then pulled the young man into a warm hug, "Come back tonight, we'll talk."

Ianto nodded and went back down to the main Hub. Jack watched as Ianto approached the nervous looking Captain. However, Jack noticed the look on the man's face when he saw Ianto. Normally when encountering a gorgeous man in uniform Jack would be thinking of the fastest way to get him to bed, but now he felt an unfamiliar creeping jealousy. Jack wondered what exactly had happened to make Ianto do something so reckless. Just as he was about to step out of his office and suggest that the Captain stay in a hotel, he was met with the sheepish face of Gwen.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

She stepped inside tentatively and closed the door, "Ianto told me what Owen tried to do. I think this is partly my fault."

Jack put a concerned hand on her shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"A couple days ago, I received a report that a vintage plane was found off the shore of Ireland. The only body on board was that of an unidentified woman in her 30s. Jack, the plane was called the Sky Gypsy."

Jack's eyes widened, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tears started to form in Gwen's eyes, "I was worried about Owen. He was so broken up about her leaving that I didn't want him to know she was dead."

Jack sighed, "Get me the report; I'll break the news. Go home for the evening."

Jack went down to the cells and found a depressed Owen sitting on the bench. When he noticed Jack approaching, he looked up, "Come to finish the job?"

Jack sighed deeply, "You should know by now that I'm not going to execute anyone for being coerced by aliens."

Owen grumbled, "He wasn't an alien. He uses a rift manipulator."

"He was lying. I don't know how he travels through time but it isn't with a manipulator. He was using us to get the rift open."

Owen looked even more depressed realizing his own foolishness. Jack opened the door of the cell and handed Owen the file on Diane, "It seems our resident PC has been holding back. She received this report a few days ago. I'm so sorry Owen. Why don't you go home for the night and we'll talk in the morning. Your job is yours if you still want it."

A tear fell down Owen's cheek as he read over the report. Jack wanted to comfort him in some way but he just couldn't think of the words. When he arrived in the main Hub Gwen had gone home as well as Ianto and the Captain. Tosh was still at her work station going over the read outs of the rift manipulator. When she heard Jack approaching she turned around, "How's Owen?"

"He'll grieve and hopefully it'll heal with time." Jack could see the concern and affection on Tosh's face making him wish Owen would see her eventually.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Jack tried to ask as casually as possible, "What do you think of Ianto's new friend?"

Tosh smiled, "Oh, the Captain. He's wonderful. When Ianto decided to go to Torchwood to deliver my equation, he insisted on accompanying him. He risked his life for a man he had just met. It was incredibly romantic."

Immediately Tosh regretted her comment when she saw Jack's face fall, "I didn't mean it like that! Ianto may not seem like it but he has quite a passionate personality."

Softly, Jack chuckled, "You have no idea."

"What I mean is that he was swept up in the moment. Right as the vortex opened the Captain had asked him to dance. Can you imagine that? In 1941, in front of his entire command, he danced with a man. Ianto couldn't seem to help it; he reached over and kissed him then took him with. I bet you would have done the same thing. Well the snogging, I don't know about the taking him through time."

Jack continued to look dejected until Tosh added, "If it helps, the entire time Ianto kept saying how much this Jack reminded him of you. What I'm most worried about is that the Captain fell for Ianto and he's going to be disappointed to learn that Ianto's infatuated with someone else."

Finally, Jack smiled, "You think?"

Tosh stood and placed a small kiss to Jack's cheek, "Yeah, I do." She then took her coat and left through the cog door.

Jack went up to his office and sat down with a glass of scotch. After another hour, Ianto appeared at the door. As he entered the room, he took off his coat and spoke, "When I arrived at Torchwood, I took the Captain in with me. They asked for his agent number so I gave them yours. That agent number was recognized as belonging to Captain Jack Harkness. Jack, how long have you worked for Torchwood?"

Taking a long drink of his scotch, Jack replied, "Over 100 years."

Ianto waited for an explanation but when one wasn't forthcoming, he pressed on, "Stanley Griffin said he had never met you. Why is that?"

"When I first arrived on Earth it was 1941. My vortex manipulator allowed me to travel through time and I used that to run scams. I needed an identity so I used one of an officer that had just recently disappeared. There were certain events that led me to end up stuck in Cardiff working for Torchwood. In order to not double back on my previous self, I volunteered for the Air Force and served out the war in Australia. I never met Stanley or anyone in that particular team. They all died from an Orxan virus in '42."

Ianto nodded, "I remember reading that. Now you're going to think I'm nitpicking, but your story has actually raised a few new questions. Do you mind elaborating?"

Jack sighed and finished his drink. He then poured himself another and one for Ianto. As he handed over the glass, he went on, "This is going to take a while."

Over the next couple hours, Jack recounted the details of his long life. During the story, Ianto sat and listened politely. Although he was reluctant at first, Jack started to relax and actually enjoyed telling the young man everything he had bottled up over the last 150 years. Most people couldn't handle anything past learning that he was immortal, but Ianto took it all in. When he was finished, Jack looked over at Ianto and waited for a response.

After a long silence, Ianto asked, "Does it hurt: dying and coming back to life?"

Jack answered honestly, "It's like being pulled across broken glass."

Ianto stood and went to Jack wrapping him in a tight hug. Jack could feel tears on the young man's face, "Ianto, what's wrong?"

"How are you possible?"

"I told you: I'm a fixed point in-"

"No, not that. How have you endured all these years with the pain and loss? I couldn't even imagine going through that."

"I have no choice. It's not all bad, though; there are times when I meet someone really special. I try to make the best of it while I can."

Ianto stood up and smiled while he wiped away his tears. Loosened by the alcohol, Jack decided to address the issue that was bothering him, "Tosh told me about what happened right before you came back. Are you going to be with him now?"

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's cheek, "I'm already with you."

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto passionately. He pulled back and whispered, "You've made my day. However, if I leave you can be with him."

Ianto stopped and turned his head, "What do you mean: if you leave?"

"When the Doctor comes and I go with him, it'll be okay if you're with the Captain. He's not me but I guess he's the closest thing."

Ianto stepped back and raised his hand, "You still think the Doctor is coming for you? He abandoned you."

"I have to believe he's coming or I have nothing. He's the only person who can explain what happened to me. He might even be able to fix it."

Ianto continued to stagger backwards, "So if he shows up, you'll just go without even a word? You would ditch Torchwood and everyone you care about?"

Jack stood and approached Ianto, "If I have to, yes. I believe in fate too, and mine is interwoven with the Doctor."

Ianto stared agape at Jack until the older man went over and wrapped him in a tight embrace, "He hasn't been to Cardiff in over 100 years so chances aren't great he'll show up again anytime soon. Please don't worry about it."

Ianto softened and kissed Jack softly, "You know I will, but I suppose we should make the best of the time we have."

Despite Jack reassurances, a shadow of doubt started to cloud Ianto's mind.

*******************************************

He still couldn't understand what drove him to follow Ianto through the vortex. Somehow gazing into the man's sparkling blue eyes, he glimpsed a future full of possibilities and wonders beyond his inevitable death in combat. Once he stepped into the same hall, aged 70 years, he knew his life had taken a bizarre turn. He couldn't even form words around the things he was seeing.

The cars, lights, and people were shocking enough but the truly incredible sights were at Torchwood's base. In 1941, he was so caught up in the moment he didn't even look around, but now he took in the perplexing environment. Above his head, a prehistoric animal was soaring and screeching. Ianto smiled at the Captain, "I found her here in Cardiff when she fell through the rift. We never know what's going to be spat out."

The Captain replied, "Even people?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes, sometimes. A few weeks ago we had a small airplane from the 50s come through. Unfortunately, we also get some rather nasty creatures. When you feel ready, I'll introduce you to some we keep at the base."

Jack's eyes widened, "Why do you keep them?"

Ianto sighed, "It used to be they were all executed, but we try to kill as little as possible nowadays. Most aren't intentionally hostile; they're usually just lost and scared."

Soon they were greeted by a handsome man that appeared to be their leader. Ianto addressed him, "Sir, I would like to introduce you to Captain Jack Harkness, an American volunteer in the RAF. He aided us during our time in 1941 and came through the vortex with us."

Toshiko chimed in, "Funny, isn't it Jack? You two have the same name."

The Torchwood leader put on a wide smile but he seemed nervous and uneasy. Quickly he took Ianto aside and led the young man up to his office. While Gwen spoke with Toshiko about the situation and the unfolding events, Jack looked around the base and tried to make sense of his surroundings. There were wires and cables running everywhere with a steady thrum of machinery. The work stations had sophisticated looking equipment and monitoring devices. He wondered how much was just modern technology and what was alien.

Gwen took Toshiko over her work station and showed her something on the screen. The young Japanese woman gasped and called the Captain over to them, "Sir, remember this man, Bilis Manger?"

The Captain gazed at the photo, "Oh yes, he's the building manager at the hall."

Gwen nodded, "I just met with him this afternoon. We think he's responsible for setting up this entire event."

The Captain looked on in surprise, "Do you suppose he's an . . . alien?"

Gwen shrugged, "Frankly, we don't know. Whether he's alien or human, he travels through time and is targeting our organization."

"Is it that machine Ianto was talking about, the one that brought us through time?"

Toshiko smiled slightly and Gwen answered, "Actually, yes, our leader thinks he wanted us to open the rift in an unsafe manner."

"And he nearly succeeded." Everyone turned around as Ianto addressed them while coming down the stairs.

Toshiko inquired, "How close was he?"

Ianto looked down sadly, "He tried to use Owen, gave him the rift key and everything. Jack stopped him in time and now he's in the holding cell."

Toshiko looked devastated at the news and Ianto placed a hand on her back. Gwen leaned over and whispered to Jack, "Owen is our medic. He's a bit hot tempered."

Ianto heard her and added, "He thought he could get Diane back."

At his words, Gwen's face went pale and she headed up to their leader's office. Ianto turned to Jack and smiled slightly making the Captain's heart nearly skip a beat. Ever since he'd met the man, he could hardly take his eyes off of him. He was not only beautiful but intelligent, brave, and resourceful. Jack realized he's the kind of man he would and did give up everything for. In his military career, Jack had a cool head and stoic attitude, but when it came to love he was reckless and impulsive.

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's arm, "We're going back to my flat. I have an extra bedroom I can set you up in for now. Will that be alright?"

Jack tried to suppress his smile, "You're very generous."

On the drive to Ianto's flat, Jack tried to focus on the situation, "What do you think you'll do about the building manager?"

Ianto kept his eyes on the road, "Hopefully, we can find and capture him. I don't think it will be easy."

Jack replied, "He may have been in your base. He knew what part of the machine was missing and he knew which agent was the weakest. You'll need to tighten security and try to pinpoint how he's moving. However, I wouldn't be surprised if he's fled already."

Ianto glanced quickly at the Captain, "Why do you say that?"

Jack continued, "I'm assuming your leader will be putting the rift key into a secure vault. If he can travel through time, he won't risk dealing with any of your team again. However, there is always the risk of retaliation. If you truly spoiled his plans, he may want revenge."

Ianto was quiet for a moment and then spoke, "You know earlier I was telling Jack, our leader Jack, that I think our meeting was fate. Somehow I just have the feeling that you were supposed to be here. Do I sound crazy?"

Jack grinned, "Actually, I was thinking the exact same thing."

Once at the flat, Ianto showed Jack to his room and fetched some sleeping clothes for him. He then went back to the door, "I'm terribly sorry but I have to go back to the Hub. It might be a few hours so please try to get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll get you some clothing and start catching you up on 70 years of history. If you haven't noticed, Cardiff is still here and we're not speaking German; so, yes, we did win the war."

After Ianto left, Jack tried but couldn't sleep. Instead he went to the kitchen and found the newspaper. Even though it was overwhelming, he pushed himself and read the entire thing. Ianto was right that life had changed dramatically. After two hours, Ianto returned looking rather despondent. When he saw Jack, he tried to smile but Jack knew something had happened.

Jack stood and approached Ianto, "Are you alright? You look like you've been through the ringer."

Ianto took off his coat and sighed, "It's amazing how a single day can change your life so completely."

Jack chuckled, "That is an understatement."

After a moment of silence, Jack decided to address the elephant in the room, "Is your leader an alien or a time traveler? I know his having my name is no coincidence and since this is Torchwood I can only assume there is some unusual reason."

Ianto gazed at Jack in shock, "I guess there's no keeping secrets from you. I can't tell you everything because it's his life not mine, but since it's your identity he stole, I'll tell you the basics. He's from the future, 3000 years in the future and when he arrived on Earth it was 1941. You had just disappeared so he took your identity. He used to be able to travel through time with his wrist strap but it's broken and he's stuck here."

Since nothing could really shock him at that point, Jack nodded his head, "I'm taking it you just found this out?"

Jack could see the hurt on Ianto's face and continued, "He's more than just your boss, isn't he? Is he the man you were talking about earlier?"

Ianto nodded looking even sadder so Jack took him in his arms. After a moment, Ianto returned the embrace and Jack breathed in a distinct scent he had noticed on their leader earlier. To his surprise he felt a wave of jealousy and pulled Ianto in closer. He had no idea what the future held for himself, but he knew he wanted to spend it with this young man.

*************************************************

In the morning, Ianto was sharing a small breakfast with the Captain who was once again pouring over the newspaper. He laughed slightly, "The president is from Texas? That's not a good idea. It's where I'm from and we're all hot heads. I'm surprised they're not at war."

Between bites of toast Ianto commented, "They are, two of them, in fact."

Jack smirked, "See what I mean?"

After a few minutes, Jack spoke again, "You know, I've been thinking: it must be awfully confusing for everyone with me having the same name as your leader."

Ianto nodded, "I suppose, but it was your name first."

The Captain laughed, "That's true but why don't you call me by my middle name, James."

Ianto looked up, "Are you sure?"

"This is a whole new life for me; it actually doesn't feel strange at all using a new name."

Smiling, Ianto began cleaning up their meal, "I'm taking the morning off and we are going shopping. I know some great places and have exquisite taste in clothing, so you're in good hands. Afterward, we are going to the library and checking out some 20th century history books."

"Excellent, I have been reading about this internet and I think I should learn what it is. Not to mention, that I should probably find out how we beat the Nazis."

After spending the morning shopping with James, Ianto took him home and then went to the Hub. Upon entering, he found Tosh at her work station, "I think I've found him."

Ianto perked up, "Bilis Manger?"

Tosh nodded, "You won't believe this but he runs a shop here in the city."

Jack walked up behind them, "Ianto, let's go check it out."

* * *

Gazing at the small shop, Ianto could hardly believe he had never been there before. It was elegant yet understated and filled with incredible relics in perfect condition. Jack gazed at the objects with seeming fondness, but quickly scowled, "Not a bad business model, Mr. Manger. You travel through time, pick up objects and sell them as antiques in the future. I've run some scams in my day but I've never thought of that."

Bilis Manger returned the scowl, "That is because you are a man of limited imagination. It was supposed to be you going through my trap. Instead your much more intelligent lover was caught in it. He spoiled everything."

Ianto titled his head, "I try my best."

Jack drew his gun and approached the old man behind the counter, "I suppose you won't just tell us why you did it?"

The old man smugly shook his head and Jack continued, "Alright, then give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now."

Bilis smiled, "I'll give you a gift, both of you: a glimpse of the future. Give me your hand, Captain."

Before Jack could make a decision, the old man reached out with blinding speed and grasped his hand. In a split second, a short scene played out in his mind. Jack recoiled with wide eyes, "Is this for certain?"

Bilis nodded his head, "Oh, I'm afraid it is. Now it's your turn Mr. Jones."

Once again, moving unnaturally fast, Bilis took Ianto's hand and gave him a different vision. In that short moment, Ianto glimpsed himself holding onto his abdomen while it spewed blood and he fell to the floor. Ianto's face went pale and Jack moved to fire at the old man, but he had vanished. On the drive back to the base, neither man wanted to speak about the vision they had received. Instead, Jack turned the topic to their new guest, "How is the Captain getting along?"

Ianto announced, "He's decided to go by his middle name, James."

Jack looked back surprised, "He would give up his name that easily?"

Ianto smiled slightly causing Jack to flinch, "He is adjusting incredibly well. You should have seen him at the shop this morning; after getting over the shock of inflation, we went on a bit of a spree buying him quite a respectable wardrobe."

Jack added, "Well, maybe we should start finding him a flat. I know a man that restores vintage planes; I could probably set  _James_  up with a job eventually."

"I assumed he would come work with us. He made quite an impression on Tosh and Gwen."

Jack gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I'm sure he did."

* * *

During the week, the rift had been exceptionally active since they used the manipulator and the entire team was spread out across the city trying to quell the chaos. Owen, in particular, seemed grateful for the distraction and dove into his work with unprecedented fervor. That morning Gwen had been called to the police station that had a rather sickly peasant from the middle ages in custody. Owen went with her, and when he figured out the poor wretch had the plague, he ordered an emergency quarantine for him and all who had come in contact with him.

Those newly infected would be fine with antibiotics but the rift victim was too far along to treat. That didn't stop Owen from fussing over him and ordering around the local hospital staff with harsh insults. Gwen wanted to calm him down but was called away on another incident involving a creature in the park chasing dogs. Tosh met her there and they were able to stop the alien with a tranquilizer.

Jack and Ianto were forced to make a trip to the sewers to chase an amphibious creature. By the time they tracked it down, he had died from exposure. Hauling the corpse to the surface and back to the Hub was exhausting and filthy work. After storing the body, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, "How about we head to the showers and clean up?"

Ianto moaned relishing Jack's embrace. He couldn't understand why when even covered in filth, the man was still irresistible. Ianto tore himself away from Jack, "I'll just call James and have him bring over a spare set of clothes for me. With all this work we've been doing, I've used my reserves at the Hub."

Jack growled slightly and pinned Ianto to the wall taking him in a passionate kiss. He purred into Ianto's ear, "You could just spend the rest of the day naked in my office."

Ianto returned the feverish kiss and received Jack's impatient tongue into his mouth. They were interrupted when Ianto's mobile rang. Before Ianto could answer, Jack grabbed it away, "This had better be important. No . . . he's right here."

Jack handed Ianto the phone and leant against the wall, pouting. Ianto answered, "Oh James, I was just going to call you. Would you mind bringing me over a change of clothing? I had an unfortunate trip through the sewers . . . That would be wonderful . . . thanks."

Ianto hung up and laughed seeing Jack, frowning with his arms across his chest. Smiling, Ianto slid off his jacket and tie then unbuttoned his shirt. He then launched himself into Jack's arms and the two started tearing each others' clothes off on the way to the shower in Jack's bunker.

Once clean and sated, Ianto emerged from Jack's office wearing a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. James was waiting in the main Hub, seated at Ianto's station reading a book. When he saw Ianto coming down the stairs, he felt another wave of jealousy seeing the young man wearing clothes that were obviously not his. However, he put on a smile and stood to greet Ianto, "Were you chasing some vile monster that was threatening to rip the city to shreds?"

Ianto returned the smile, "Actually it was a very frightened overgrown salamander."

James handed Ianto his suit and continued, "You know, you promised me I would get to see an alien."

Ianto nodded, "Why don't you let me get changed and I'll show you Janet."

Down in the cellblock, James stood in complete shock staring at the weevil. It was one thing to accept aliens in theory but it was completely different being faced with the actual creature. At first she just watched him and they gazed at each other uncomfortably, but soon she began to growl and moan loudly. Nervously, James turned to Ianto, "Is something wrong with it?"

Ianto standing at the other end of the room started coming closer, "That is odd. I wonder what's upsetting her."

James looked over to the young man and gasped, "Ianto, look out!"

Ianto quickly turned around and was faced with an irate Bilis Manger. Before James could reach him, the old man plunged a dagger in Ianto's abdomen and vanished. Ianto fell to the floor while clutching at his bleeding stomach. James rushed over and held him as Ianto lost consciousness.

*****************************************************

James took Ianto's com device and frantically shouted into it for help. In less than a minute, Jack was at his side and on the phone with Owen. The Doctor was already at the hospital following up on his plague patients, so he directed Jack to call an ambulance. James was kneeling by Ianto and had removed his shirt to use as a compress, he looked up at Jack, "He's bleeding out, fast."

Jack helped list Ianto while James maintained the pressure on the wound. They carried him to the invisible lift taking them to the surface. Once there, sirens could be heard approaching rapidly. When the ambulance arrived, the back doors opened and Owen jumped out swearing loudly, "Shit! What happened to him?"

James waited a second to allow Jack to answer, but when the man didn't seem to register the question, he answered, "Abdominal stab wound from a blade about 10 cm in length."

The paramedics worked quickly to compress the bleeding and load him into the vehicle. Owen noticed the stricken look on Jack's face and the slight shaking of his hands. He put his hand on the man's shoulder and softly told him, "Ride with Ianto, we'll meet you there."

Jack jumped in the back and the ambulance sped away. Owen turned to James, "Come on, we'll take the SUV."

Once in the vehicle and following closely behind the ambulance Owen questioned James, "Look, Jack wasn't very specific: who did this to him?"

"It was that building manager from the hall, Bilis Manger. We were down in the cell block and he appeared out of nowhere and stabbed him. Then he vanished again."

James was only dressed in his undershirt which was still covered in Ianto's blood. Owen noticed how efficient and collected he had been throughout. He cast an accusing eye and spoke, "You seem to be handling this well."

"Actually, I'm a wreck. When you've seen enough combat you just learn how to function. Dr. Harper, do you think he's going to make it?"

Owen glanced at the Captain and felt guilty for his doubts when he noticed the desperate look in his eyes. Having spent his last few years working around emotionally vulnerable Torchwood operatives, Owen forgot that the man was a trained soldier. He had been so busy the past week he hadn't paid any attention to the man at all. Thinking about that he realized just how well the Captain was taking to being displaced 70 years especially when compared to Diane and her passengers.

Owen nodded reassuringly, "Ianto's tough. Don't let his fussiness fool you; he's seen some awful shit in his life. I bet he'll pull through." James released a small sigh of relief as they arrived at the hospital.

While Ianto was in surgery, Jack and James sat in the waiting room in nervous silence. The few people that were there slunk out when they realized the two men covered in blood were not leaving. It wasn't until an hour later that James finally broke the silence, "Your base needs better security."

Jack scoffed loudly, "I suppose you could do a better job?"

James rolled his eyes at the man's hostility, "I can't even use a computer. I'm just pointing out that you knew there was a hostile opponent with a grudge against Ianto and you did nothing to stop him. You are under staffed and unable to protect your own headquarters."

Jack stood and began furiously pacing the room, "I really don't need this right now, especially from you."

James chuckled lightly, "Captain Jack Harkness. That was my father's name, too. He fought in the Great War and took care of us in the depression. He would read the newspaper about the war in Europe and could not understand why America hadn't stepped up. One day he sits me down and tells me that I should volunteer for the RAF and join the fight. A few phone calls later and I'm being shipped off to London. There's a lot of weight that comes with that name. Let me ask you: is this your first command?"

Jack stopped and meekly lowered his head, "Yeah, about 7 years ago, the leader lost it and killed everyone. I was left in charge of rebuilding the team."

James quietly replied, "Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."

Jack look confused as James smiled, "Lincoln. You may have the accent but you are not an American. Look, you have seen things in your life and traveled to places that I can only dream of, but you are a lone wolf. You have a look about you like you have one foot out the door. I don't know what you're waiting for but if want your team's trust and respect, they need to know that you are here to stay. I can tell you love Ianto but he's terrified that you're going to run out on him any minute. That's no way to run a unit and that is no way to treat a lover."

Jack sat back down and remained silent until another hour later when Owen came into the room, "He's going to live. The knife punctured his liver but they were able to repair it in surgery. He's in recovery right now, but you should be able to see him in another hour. Before that, why don't you two go shower and change clothes."

Relieved, they both went back to the Hub. Jack called Gwen and Tosh to update them on the situation while they continued their hunt for a Buvian tracker that was eating the rubber off of car tires. Directing James to the showers, Jack told him, "I'll leave out a set of clothes for you to use in the meantime."

When James emerged and had changed, he walked up to the main Hub. Looking around he noticed a large jar with a human hand inside. Approaching it, he tapped on the glass and gasped loudly when it began twitching. From his office, Jack heard the yell and laughed, "Did Myfanwy just make a swipe at you?"

James shouted up to him, "No, that hand moved. Is it alive?"

Jack came running out of his office with wide eyes just as the whirring of the Tardis sounded in the distance. He quickly grabbed his coat and a bag. Sprinting downstairs, he took the jar and made for the exit. Confused, James shouted after him, "Where are you going?"

Jack stopped momentarily and gazed back at James, "Take care of them for me." Then he was gone.

* * *

As Ianto woke, he could hear the beeping of a heart monitor next to him. He groaned wondering just what had happened after the old man attacked him. What should have been an agonizing pain was dulled considerably by strong narcotics. Turning his head over, he saw a familiar blue shirt, "Jack, how bad was it?"

However, the voice that responded was what he expected, "You're going to be alright. You lost a lot of blood but due to the work of Dr. Harper and some brilliant surgeons, you are alive."

Ianto gazed into James' face and smiled weakly, "Thank you for saving me."

James returned the smile and took Ianto's hand bringing it to his lips. Ianto could see that he was nervous, "What's wrong? Where's Jack?"

James looked away sadly, "He left. I don't know why but he just ran off."

Ianto closed his eyes and whispered, "I know where he went."

*********************************************************

Ianto was discharged the following day and deemed extremely lucky. Although he wanted to return to work as soon as possible, Owen ordered him to stay at home and rest. Ianto was uneasy because without Jack and with him in recuperation, the team was reduced to three. With the increased rift activity, he was extremely worried about the safety of his colleagues.

That's what drove him to sit James down and ask a favor, "Would you mind going into Torchwood for the next few days and helping out?"

James was situating Ianto in bed, "I wouldn't know where to begin helping them. I'd probably just get in the way."

Ianto gently clasped his hand, "I trust you more than some UNIT officer. You would just be doing in-house duties like filing and cleaning. It's not glamorous but without it they won't be able to survive the week."

James squeezed Ianto's hand, "Alright, I'll try."

After a silent moment, James spoke again, "How are you holding up, Ianto?"

Ianto shifted his weight, "With these pain killers, I don't feel too much. They say there's a chance of prolonged liver damage, but otherwise I'm fine."

"No, I meant how are you doing without Jack?"

A wave of sadness washed over Ianto's face, "I suspected this was coming but I didn't think it would be so soon. I just hope he finds what he's looking for."

James leaned in closer to Ianto making the young man's heart beat faster, "He's a great fool to ever leave your side."

James then placed a soft, chaste kiss to Ianto's lips before standing. When he reached the door, he turned, "Get some sleep and I'll go to Torchwood in the morning."

* * *

As James tentatively stepped into the base, he was greeted warmly by Gwen and Tosh. He nearly jumped when their medic, Owen came running towards him and pointed at the thermos he was holding, "Is that Ianto's coffee?"

James held it up, "Oh, yes, he sent it along and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Owen grabbed it away and ran back towards his station. Gwen shouted after him, "No fair! That was for everybody."

Tosh stood and meekly smiled at the Captain, "Sorry, things are a bit informal here. Ianto phoned ahead and told me where to get you started. Follow me."

She led him to a desk with a large stack of papers and started giving instructions on how to file them. It was confusing at first but after a couple hours he had worked through the bulk of the stack. While working he could overhear Gwen speaking with Tosh, "The business isn't doing well. He's afraid he'll have to downsize. It's so disappointing 'cause I was sure he was thinking about proposing. Who would have thought the haulage industry would be so complicated."

James snuck a glance toward Gwen as an idea struck him. He wasn't sure if it was feasible so he stored it away in the back of his mind. Around noon, Owen started complaining loudly about what they would do for lunch, when the proximity alarm at the tourist office sounded. Gwen went up to check and came back with her arms full of take-away, "Ianto ordered us lunch."

James smiled widely at Ianto's thoughtfulness but decided he would have to chastise him for not resting. They met in the boardroom and took out the food. It appeared to be some kind of ethnic food James couldn't recognize and was nervous about eating. However, Tosh pulled out a small bag from inside and handed it to the Captain. James smiled as he saw his name written in Ianto's handwriting and opened the wrapper.

Owen looked over curiously, "What have you got?"

"A ham sandwich." James replied happily.

After lunch, a rift alarm sounded sending Gwen and Owen into the field. Tosh stayed back to coordinate while James continued with a new set of paperwork. Once Gwen and Owen reached the site, they quickly realized they were outmatched. Six Trupan warriors were running through the sewers and when they noticed Torchwood following them, they began an attack formation. When their guns proved ineffective, they called for backup. With little options, Tosh turned to James, "Are you ready for your first field mission?"

When they returned to the Hub six hours later, all four agents were exhausted and coated in filth. The Trupan had chased Gwen and Owen into a tunnel and surrounded them but retreated when Tosh and James arrived shining torches. James suggested that they may be light sensitive so Tosh rigged up two intense UV lamps. They were able to corner all six and expose them to the light causing the creatures' heads to explode all over everyone. Disposing of the bodies and collecting their weapons took a horribly long time.

James was in the main Hub on the phone with Ianto explaining what had happened and receiving instructions on where the best cleaning products were kept. Owen was going downstairs with the girls complaining particularly loud and questioning whether bringing James into the field was a good idea. Tosh answered back that it was his quick thinking that saved their lives. However, Owen continued to whine, "I'm not saying he won't be helpful in the future, he is a soldier, but he probably needs training in modern equipment. I don't think he's even weapons certified."

Gwen perked up, "Well, Jack trained me so I could give him a lesson tomorrow."

Owen grumbled, "Fine, I'm going to run a quick analysis on this sludge and then call it a night."

Gwen and Tosh nodded then went to take a quick shower.

"I'm still covered in grime, should I hose myself off along with the SUV?" James questioned playfully.

Ianto laughed over the phone, "Just head to the showers; they're downstairs on the left of the cell block. There are towels and a hair dryer in my cabinet. What would you like for dinner?"

"Don't you cook anything; you've been too active today. When I get back, I'll make you something." James replied.

"I'm not completely helpless." Ianto whined.

"While you're recovering from an abdominal stab wound you are. If you are not lying down when I return, I am tying you to the bed. Don't tempt me, Jones." James felt his heart flutter when Ianto laughed again. He couldn't wait to get home and take care of him. He had a feeling that Ianto rarely had anyone waiting on him and the prospect of him blushing was too much to pass up.

After a couple wrong turns, James finally found the ancient communal shower room. Just as he entered and began to search for Ianto's cabinet, Gwen walked out not even wearing a towel. She gasped and tried to cover herself as James spun around apologizing profusely, "I am so sorry; I had no idea anyone was down here." He then ran out of the room and bolted for the car.

Upon arriving at Ianto's flat, he was dismayed when he found the young man in the kitchen preparing dinner. When Ianto saw him, he shouted, "You smell terrible! Didn't you shower?"

James averted Ianto's gaze and mumbled, "I just wanted to do it here." He then went straight to the bathroom to clean up. When he emerged, Ianto was waiting at the table with dinner served and giving James a suspicious eye. During the meal, James explained in the detail how they defeated the Trupans and how Gwen suggested giving him target practice. Ianto furrowed his brow worrying that she would have the same effect on James that she did on Jack. He didn't think anything had ever happened between them but their constant bickering and flirting made him uneasy.

After the meal, Ianto moved to clean up but James stopped him, "Look, it's bad enough that you cooked, at least let me do the dishes. Go to the sofa and lie down."

Ianto reluctantly obeyed and sat back watching James work in the kitchen. Dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, his freshly showered form was gorgeous. Ianto immediately felt guilty for having those thoughts when Jack had just left a few days before. He slumped down on the sofa while he considered his predicament: he loved Jack but he had no idea when or if he was returning. It reminded him of when he was caring for Lisa but incredibly attracted to Jack at the same time.

Ianto jumped at James' voice, "Are you alright?"

Smiling slightly, Ianto replied, "I'm fine, just lost in thought."

James sat on the other end of the sofa and gazed into Ianto's eyes, "Are you thinking about Jack?"

Surprised at James' perception, Ianto decided to change the subject, "Tell me: why didn't you shower at the Hub? I know they look bad but they're efficient and convenient."

James looked away, "It's not that. I . . . saw Gwen naked."

Ianto's heart sunk as he feared he had already lost to the young woman. James saw Ianto's face and spoke, "I realize how inappropriate that was. I should have known someone was down there but I completely forgot about this being a coed unit. I've never served with women before. Do you think they're going to allow me to continue working there?"

"Oh, that's not the problem! Believe me: no one is expelled from Torchwood for seeing someone naked. It's just that Jack was always very fond of Gwen and I thought that you had-"

James stopped him, "No, I would never . . . especially with her."

Ianto breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled James into a quick kiss. Realizing what he had done, Ianto blushed deeply and stood. However, he stood too quickly and gasped in pain. James stood and helped him into his bedroom. When he had Ianto under the covers, he softly brushed his thumb over Ianto's lips causing Ianto to close his eyes momentarily. Ianto then looked up into James' eyes with sincerity, "I'm sorry, but it's too soon."

James smiled warmly, "I understand. I'm not going to lie: I want this to happen, but I also want you to be ready. I'm not going anywhere so we can take our time. Please get some sleep, you need your rest." He then stood and left the room.

* * *

When Ianto called and informed them that James would be coming in that day to help out, Gwen was actually happy. With Jack gone, she was lonely as she had grown quite accustomed to their frequent talks and flirting. James was a breath of fresh air; he was kind, intelligent, and unendingly polite. While she was speaking to Tosh, she noticed James glancing over at her and made sure to mention that she wasn't engaged. When she came in with the lunch, she couldn't help noticing the wide smile he flashed at her.

Standing in the sewers with Owen and the creatures surrounding them, Gwen was convinced this was the end. Everything amazing that had happened to her and she would die covered in filth next to her former fling. Just then, a light shown through the tunnel and the aliens fled. Soon James appeared before her and held his hand out. In his warm American accent, he gazed into her eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

Gwen could hardly answer but managed to nod her head. James smiled and began speaking with Tosh about the effect of the light. When they were back at the base, she was incredibly glad to have a shower. The creatures were particularly foul smelling and she actually found pieces of brain on her jacket. Tosh had showered quickly and left but Gwen remained wanting to thoroughly get every bit of grime out of her hair.

After finally emerging from the shower, she noticed James looking around the room. She gasped loudly enough to startle him and the handsome man's face turned bright red upon seeing her body. He then apologized and ran from the room. That evening when she returned home, she practically launched herself at Rhys. While his heavy form moved on top of her, she couldn't help imagining it was the beautiful American pilot. Her affair with Owen had been brief but the sex had been amazing. She wondered what it would be like with a man that wasn't a complete arse.

The next day, Gwen had James come down to the shooting range for weapons training. James tried to tell her that he didn't need much help but that he would like some experience handling modern handguns. Gwen insisted on some target practice and handed him a pair of safety goggles and ear guards. She led him over to the range and showed him just the right way to stand by moving behind him and guiding his arm. She was nearly pressed flat against his back and could feel him trembling slightly.

Suddenly, James spun around and stood back. Gwen followed suit and looked up at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

James raised his hand, "Look, mam, I don't think this is necessary. I'm from Texas; I've been handling weapons since I could walk."

Gwen stepped up to him and quietly replied, "You don't have to be nervous. We're a close bunch here at Torchwood."

She then closed her eyes and began leaning in to kiss him but jumped back when James started firing rapidly at the target. When he had emptied the clip, he pressed the target release causing the paper to slide toward them. Gwen looked on in shock when she noticed that every bullet had gone straight through the forehead of the target. James then took off his headgear and set down the gun, "How about I just familiarize myself with the base's arsenal and take note of anything I haven't seen before?"

Gwen nodded weakly and quickly headed back to the main Hub. Having been curious at her motives, Owen watched her training of James. After she left the shooting range, Owen sat back at his station and smiled; suddenly he had a lot more respect for their new team member. Later when James had returned to the main Hub and Gwen and Tosh were out on a rift alert, Owen called James to his station. Owen smirked asking the man, "So you have quite a way with the ladies, don't you?"

James saw the video monitor behind Owen and blanched, "Not particularly, no."

Owen pressed on, "It takes some guts to turn down Gwen; believe me, I've been there."

James replied, "I'm not interested in Gwen."

Owen kept smirking, "Sure you aren't."

James decided to make things clear, "I'm not interested in any women."

Owen's smile fell as he considered James' words; he then realized what had been going on, "So, you and Ianto? Is he why you came through the vortex?"

"It's not like that, I want it to be, but he's still hooked on Jack."

Owen could see the disappointment in the man's eyes, "Hey, give him time. Jack treated him like shit; he'll realize that some day." Owen surprised himself that he was actually happy to know Ianto had someone like James looking out for him.

Owen leaned back in his chair, "You know when Ianto's feeling better and the rift isn't so crazy, we should go out for a team pint. Cardiff has changed a lot but it still has damn good beer."

James smiled, "That sounds great."

***************************************************

"Ianto, what are you doing up there?" James asked with concern.

"This damn fixture is broken again." Ianto replied from atop an ancient looking ladder.

Ianto had been back to work for two weeks, but because the rift was still busy and he had proven to be excellent in the field, James was still working with them. However, he had grown increasingly concerned over Ianto's workload. He couldn't understand how the man did so much while surviving on junk food and only a couple hours of sleep. When James had brought it up with the rest of the team, they said he had always been that way. He didn't like how little they cared.

Worried that Ianto was headed toward electrocution, James replied sternly, "Get down from there. We need to hire a maintenance man. You are too valuable to this team to be wasting your time fixing lights."

Ianto climbed down and replied in exasperation, "I can't do that! It's bad enough that you're caught up in this now, but I can't put anyone else into this position. Torchwood is too dangerous."

James stepped forward holding up his hands, "Take a breath. I realize this is a dangerous job, but it's nothing I'm not used to. Look, I have some ideas on how we can make things safer and more efficient, but we're going to need more personnel. Remember that ultimately, it is their choice to live this life and the only thing we can do is make the best decisions possible."

Ianto suddenly looked very young and scared making James want to take him into his arms. Instead, he placed his hand on his shoulder and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, "Let's go to the boardroom and I'll get my notes. I promise that we can make things better."

* * *

The restaurant had been wonderful. The food was delicious and served in a relaxed yet chic setting. James had asked Ianto out a few days before and was a nervous wreck while doing it. Since the new team members had made the Hub run so much smoother, Ianto agreed to a night on the town. In the past month they had hired six field agents, a maintenance man, a weapons expert, a biologist, and a general office worker. Ianto was switched to full time archivist and information officer while James was leading one of the field teams. The other field team was led by Gwen while Tosh concentrated on the computer systems and Owen on medical treatments.

Ianto was nervous that they were going to become like Torchwood One, but James assured him that they would remain focused on protecting Cardiff from the rift. The two men had fallen into a comfortable domestic life as James adjusted to 21st century life like it was the most natural thing. Tosh had even shown him the basics of operating a computer and Owen instructed him on modern medical practices. At home and at work he was a perfect gentleman drawing the attention of every woman he met and the respect of every man.

When he asked Ianto for a date, he had done so in the most straight forward and formal way possible. On a Wednesday when they had returned from the Hub, James asked Ianto to join him at the table. Confused, Ianto obliged him and sat while James began his obviously rehearsed speech, "I know I promised that I would wait until you are ready, but I feel that I need to make the first move. Toshiko has predicted that this weekend the rift should be quiet as we are entering a down cycle in activity. I would very much like to take you on a romantic date with dinner and a show this Saturday night. I understand that this may be too soon for you so please feel no obligation to accept unless it is something you truly want."

Ianto sat quietly but could barely restrain a smile as he nodded and replied calmly, "That sounds lovely."

James sat back visibly relieved and launched into his plans for the restaurant and play they would attend. Since James saw him in a suit every day, Ianto decided to wear nice slacks and a black jumper. James who usually wore field ready clothing had worn one of the suits Ianto had picked out for him when he first arrived.

After dinner, they were strolling toward the theater making light chit chat when Ianto was suddenly overwhelmed with affection for the man. All the planning and fretting he was going through just for Ianto was something he had never experienced. He reached out and clasped James' hand and held it as they walked. The Captain tensed up immediately so Ianto squeezed back reassuringly and whispered, "It's fine. This sort of thing is quite common nowadays."

James nodded, "I know. That's not why I'm nervous."

Ianto stopped walking and James turned to face him. He was blushing and brought his hand up to rub the back of neck anxiously, "I know that you still have feelings for Jack, but I can't keep this quiet any longer. Ianto, I love you, probably from the first moment I saw you."

Hearing James' words, Ianto couldn't believe he hadn't realized it, but he felt the exact same way. Suddenly, he pulled James into a crushing, passionate kiss. It took James a moment to adjust to what was happening, but when he did he wrapped his arms around the young man returning the kiss. When they separated, Ianto whispered, "I love you, too."

After a few seconds, they both looked around and realized that about a dozen people had stopped to stare at them. Ianto blushed furiously having never been one for public affection and softly asked James, "Why don't we skip the show and head back to the flat?" James enthusiastically agreed.

Lying spent in Ianto's bed, James wrapped his arms around the young man and purred into his ear, "I think that was better than any play."

Ianto chuckled, "We should try for a movie next time. I used to love going as a child. There was a beautiful theater in town called the Electro but it hasn't shown anything in years."

"I haven't been to a movie since I was back in Texas." James grinned nostalgically.

"What was the last movie you saw?" Ianto inquired.

"Gone with the Wind. Everybody went to see it. I saw it with my friend Billy." James let out a long sigh, "I was so in love with him. After the film we took a drive in his old pickup and drank whiskey under the moonlight. We then made love right there. It was our first and last time together; the next day he told me he was getting married and it was over between us. I was so upset that I told my old man I was ready to volunteer and he had me headed to England before the week was out."

Ianto's heart ached hearing his story and what hell he must have been through. He placed a gentle warm kiss to James' mouth and then snuggled into his chest. James stroked his hand through Ianto's hair and continued, "I often wonder what happened to him. I wonder if he was eventually drafted and if he finally did get married. I'd like to think he had a lot of kids; he would make a great father. I hope that wherever he ended up, he was happy."

* * *

There it was: a spaceship, or at least the wreckage of one, right in the middle of the park. The only positive was that it was late at night and they were able to construct a tent over it with biohazard signs to keep out civilians. James was stumped on how they were going to haul it away; while only the size of a midsize car, it had to weigh at least two tons and didn't seem like it was going to come apart in pieces. The poor little creatures inside died on impact and the team was able to remove them with relative ease, but the ship was going to be a problem.

Soon Gwen's squad arrived as back up and helped survey the situation. Everyone was starting to agree that they needed to rent a truck but no rental agencies were open until morning. Upon seeing Gwen, an idea struck James and he pulled her aside, "Gwen, your boyfriend works in haulage, right?"

Gwen nodded and then her eyes went wide, "Are you suggesting I ask him for help?"

"I realize that you don't want him put in harm's way but if he's willing, I would trust him over an outsider any day."

Gwen chewed her lip, "You're right but I really don't want to have to retcon him."  _Again_ , she added to herself.

James thought for a moment and then replied, "Well, perhaps we won't have to. If you say he's trustworthy then I don't see why you should have to keep everything secret from him."

Gwen smiled widely, "I'll call him now."

Rhys was more than willing to help out and they were able to transport the ship to a Torchwood safe facility by morning. James was impressed at how well Rhys was taking the news that there was life on other planets and his girlfriend had lied to him about her profession. After Gwen had taken the Welshman on a tour of the Hub, James approached them and shook Rhys' hand, "I can't thank you enough for your help, Mr. Williams. We're a small organization and sometimes we just don't have the resources to pull off these big jobs. Because you are working such unusual hours and handling potentially dangerous equipment, you are going to be compensated twice your normal rate."

Rhys took an instant like to the man and was glad Gwen had such a competent boss, "It was really not a problem. Frankly, business has been a little slow of late so we have trucks and men we aren't even using."

"I've been meaning to speak with you about that. Would you consider listening to a business proposition?"

Rhys shrugged his shoulders in agreement and followed the Captain into the boardroom where Ianto was waiting with James' proposal.

By the end of the week, Harwood's Haulage had become Torchwood Haulage and was serving as the legitimate business cover for the organization. Rhys' company kept a driver and several trucks on call for whenever Torchwood needed them, and Torchwood sent them customers looking for discrete transportation.

The next Monday, Gwen came into the Hub overjoyed. With the bonus Rhys received from the merger, he finally asked her to marry him and had bought a stunning engagement ring. When James saw the ring, Gwen noticed him cast a glance over at Ianto and then back at her with an odd look of longing. He seemed to be deep in thought and she suddenly realized that her excitement must have been painful for him since he had such obvious feelings for her. He came out of his reverie when Owen approached and spat out, "So are you still wearing a white dress? Doesn't quite seem appropriate."

Gwen's face flushed in embarrassment and James shouted, "Owen that is completely uncalled for!"

He then led the smirking doctor away as Imogene, their office worker swooned, "Such a gentleman he is." Gwen sadly nodded in agreement.

In the med bay, Owen was defending himself, "What? It's not like she's some blushing virgin and you saw that firsthand."

James sighed, "I know but you cannot say those sorts of things to a teammate especially a lady. It is kind of a shame, though, Rhys is a good man. Hopefully, she'll settle down and be faithful to him."

Owen smiled, "I 'spose it'll be you and Ianto tying the knot next."

James perked up, "Men can get married?"

"Yeah, but it's not called marriage here, it's called a civil partnership. Are you going to make an honest man out of him?" Owen teased.

James blushed and Owen realized the Captain was serious so he decided to change the subject, "Since our  _lovely_  Miss Cooper is now betrothed we should all take them out to the pub tonight to celebrate."

At the pub, the entire team and several men from the haulage company gathered to toast Gwen and Rhys' engagement. Gwen wanted a chance to speak with James but he spent most of his time chatting quietly with Ianto. The two had become fast friends and were nearly inseparable, which sometimes annoyed Gwen greatly. After a couple hours, she was gossiping with Vera and Torrie, two of the new field agents, when she noticed James pull Rhys aside for a private talk.

Gwen was nervous and wondered if he was going to say something to disrupt the engagement. However, Rhys was smiling and talking politely so she calmed down. On their way home, Gwen's curiosity got the better of her, "So what were you talking to James about?"

Rhys shrugged, "Nothing important, he was just asking how I was adjusting and such. He also asked about the engagement and where I bought the ring."

Gwen blanched realizing that James may have been trying to break them up. She decided she needed to reassure Rhys, "You know that you have nothing to be jealous about, right?"

Rhys laughed, confusing Gwen, "Of course I know that. I have to admit I was a little nervous when I first met him, but since he's gay there's no problem."

"Gay? Why would you think that?"

Rhys cocked his head at Gwen, "He's involved with that young bloke, the one in the suit. Don't tell me you didn't know." Rhys laughed again heartily as Gwen's heart sunk.

* * *

"That was delightful. So tell me, where are we going now?" Ianto inquired.

James had taken him for dinner at the restaurant where they had their first date. With the addition of the haulage company and the new agents coming into their own, the Hub was running so smoothly, they had been able to go on dates two or three times a week. Ianto could hardly believe that it had only been six weeks since their first time together. It was Saturday night and James had told Ianto he had a special evening planned.

"We are going to the Electro." James answered trying to hide his grin.

"But that isn't due to reopen for weeks!"

James smiled, "True, but when Tosh and I were there investigating and quarantining an old film with a bizarre energy pattern, I was able to talk them into a limited early premiere."

Ianto's eyes lit up as they approached the theater; the bright lights were just as beautiful as he remembered from his childhood. When they reached the entrance, the doors opened and the middle aged couple that owned it welcomed them. Inside they took a seat in the middle of the auditorium and the house lights lowered as a film began. It was a 35mm but the footage was of the inside of the Hub with James in front of the camera.

"Are you sure you can work that thing?" The onscreen James asked.

Owen's voice could be heard coming from behind the camera, "It's fine, that kid explained everything."

James then composed himself and looked straight at the lens, "Ianto, if I've learned anything since meeting you it's that the Earth is an unpredictable, dangerous place. I've also learned that I have to live life like the world is ending, because it usually is. I can't imagine myself ever loving someone as much as I love you. Please, will you marry me?"

As the film rolled over and the house lights came back on, Ianto turned around to see James next to him take out a small box from his pocket. With wide eyes, Ianto took the box and opened it; inside was a simple gold band. As he took the ring out of its holder, he gazed in James' eyes transfixed by the love and affection directed at him. He realized that he had never been happier than at that moment. Inscribed inside the ring were the words: fate will find a way. Ianto smiled as tears began to form and he said softly, "Virgil."

They were interrupted by a voice from the back of the theater, "Well, is it a  _yes_?"

The theater owner was immediately shushed by his wife but they both continued to watch in anticipation. Ianto pulled James into a deep and passionate kiss then whispered in his ear, "Yes."

James grinned widely while he stood and took Ianto into his arms.

Monday morning the Hub was busy with agents checking the weekend's rift activity and preparing for the week ahead. As usual, Owen wandered in a couple hours later than everyone else and walked straight toward James and Ianto who were going over some documents, "Well, you didn't call me; what did he say?"

Ianto blushed and James smiled trying to remain discrete, "He accepted. Sorry about not calling but we were . . . preoccupied."

Owen slapped him on the back, "I bet you were." He then whistled loudly and shouted, "Attention ladies and gentlemen! Our fearless leader, James has proposed to the lovely archivist Ianto and they are getting married!"

Cheers and clapping erupted from the agents and Owen somehow produced a bottle of champagne. Ianto, who was flushed red from head to toe, admonished him, "Owen, it's 11 o'clock in the morning."

Owen shrugged and popped the cork anyway as Imogene brought paper cups from the kitchen. Everyone took their turn to approach the couple and offer congratulations, even Gwen, who was still recovering from her crush on James, gave her best wishes. The team was so involved in their celebration that they didn't notice the man who had descended into the Hub via the invisible lift. However, he gained their attention when he said loudly, "Looks like quite a party. What did I miss?"

Ianto's breath caught in his throat as he softly exclaimed, "Jack!"

*************************************************************

" _I'll give you a gift, both of you: a glimpse of the future. Give me your hand, Captain."_

 _Before Jack could make a decision, the old man reached out with blinding speed and grasped his hand. In a split second, a short scene played out in his mind._

He was in the small banquet room of Ianto's favorite restaurant with about two dozen people in formal clothing. In the front of the room Ianto was standing with James both dressed in finely tailored black suits. They both wore matching red rose boutonnieres and were holding each others' hands. Tosh, who was standing next to Ianto, handed him a ring, which he slid onto James' finger. James then received a ring from Owen and slid it onto Ianto's hand. The couple then kissed as the room erupted in applause.

 _Jack recoiled with wide eyes, "Is this for certain?"_

 _Bilis nodded his head, "Oh, I'm afraid it is."_

* * *

When Jack had arrived in the Hub after months of absence and happened upon their impromptu engagement party, Ianto wasn't sure what to expect. Their long lost captain was surprisingly quiet but obviously shocked. Gwen introduced him to all the new team members but he barely seemed interested. After a few awkward minutes of updates, Jack pointed upstairs and petulantly asked, "Is that still my office?"

Gwen nodded weakly and Jack marched upstairs slamming the door behind him. He didn't emerge the rest of the day. After everyone had gone home, Ianto ventured up to Jack's office while James waited downstairs. When Ianto entered, Jack was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Without even moving, Jack sharply spoke, "He didn't waste any time, did he. How long was I gone before you began fucking him?"

Ianto said nothing. Jack looked up with weary, red rimmed eyes and glared at his former lover who was maintaining a blank face. Ianto's lack of reaction only served to enrage Jack further. "Do you call my name when you come?"

Ianto still said nothing. Jack stood quickly and pounded his fist on the desk. "I guess it was his name first so why shouldn't he have my job and my lover?"

Jack then picked up a half empty glass of whiskey and threw it against the wall. Ianto didn't even flinch as it smashed into little bits. Still furious, Jack shouted again, "He's downstairs, isn't he? Why doesn't he come up and defend your honor or is he too scared to tangle with the undying man?"

Ianto crossed his arms in response and raised an eyebrow. He knew it was all the push Jack needed before the inevitable happened. Seeing the small reaction from Ianto, Jack slumped back into his chair as if all the energy had just been forced out of him. After letting out a long sigh, Jack gazed up sadly, "I shouldn't have left. You were right about him."

Ianto walked over and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, "He wasn't what you expected?"

Jack shook his head, "No, he didn't even look the same. He told me there was nothing he could do about the way I am, told me I was  _wrong_. After everything he even asked me to travel with him, but I couldn't. There's no place for me in his life anymore. I don't know if there ever was."

Jack's eyes were dark and fatigued like a man returning from the battlefield as the only survivor. Ianto pulled Jack in close to him and Jack rested his head on the young man's abdomen. With a voice filled with despair, Jack softly asked, "Are you really marrying him?"

Ianto responded just as softly, "Yes, I love him."

Tears began to form in Jack's eyes as he gently placed his hand over the spot where Ianto was stabbed. "There wasn't a day that passed when I didn't regret leaving you. This would be a lot easier if you hated me."

"I love you." Ianto said without hesitation.

Jack looked up at him pleadingly, "Then don't marry him. Come back to me."

Almost inaudibly, Ianto whispered, "No."

* * *

"Are you sure this won't be too awkward for you? I can always just write them a letter." Ianto asked James.

James smiled warmly and patted Ianto's knee, "Of course not, I think it's only proper that I meet your family before we get married. Are you sure it won't be too awkward for  _you_?"

"Absolutely not." Ianto said unconvincingly. In all actuality, his stomach was in knots and he had barely slept the night before. The week prior, Ianto had mentioned that he had family nearby and James teased that he was too scared to tell them. In an escalating series of dares, Ianto had called his sister and arranged to visit her family for dinner mentioning he was bringing a special guest. Ianto immediately regretted the action and had been trying every excuse to back out without appearing to back out; however, James seemed to thwart every attempt.

Once they pulled up outside his sister's flat, Ianto couldn't bring himself to exit the car. James laughed earning himself a glare from his lover. "What on Earth is so funny?" Ianto asked sharply.

"You." James replied, "I have seen you charge out into the middle of the Cardiff Blitz and stare down the nastiest beasts the Rift has to offer, but this is the first time I've actually seen you scared. If this night turns out to be as awful as you think it's going to be, I brought some retcon with and you are free to use it." James then leaned over and drew Ianto into a sweet, lingering kiss.

Rhiannon greeted them at the door with a big smile and pulled Ianto into a warm hug. Her two children came running up and hugged Ianto's legs. His niece, Mica, looked over to James and smiled knowingly at him as she asked Ianto, "Is this your boyfriend?"

Ianto blurted out, "Mica!"

Blushing, he turned to Rhiannon who asked, "Well, is he?"

As Ianto stammered in shock, the little boy, David spoke, "We saw you two kissing in the car."

Rhiannon could barely hide her grin at Ianto's discomfort making her tease him further, "So is this the  _special guest_  you mentioned?"

Noticing that Ianto didn't know what to say, James intervened, "I like to think I'm pretty special. James Harner." He smiled broadly as he held out his hand to Rhiannon, "He's going to kill me for saying this, but I love your brother very much."

Mica and David giggled while Rhiannon smiled warmly causing Ianto to nearly die from embarrassment. After the meal, the children were in the other room distracted by their video games while Rhiannon had coffee with Ianto and James.

"I see where Ianto gets his coffee skills." James told Rhiannon politely.

The Welshwoman blushed, "You are such a charmer. So how did you end up in Wales?"

James gave Ianto a quick glance and then launched into the background story they had set up, "I was in the Air Force back home but couldn't continue to serve in the states-"

"Because you're gay?" Rhiannon interjected. Ianto was still shocked at how casually she was treating the situation.

James continued, "Yes. So I volunteered for the RAF. Then I met Ianto . . ."

He placed his hand lovingly over Ianto's as the two gazed at each other momentarily.

"You left the service just to be with Ianto? That's so romantic!" Rhiannon added enthusiastically.

It was then that Ianto's sister noticed the ring on his finger, "Are you getting married?"

Ianto nodded, "That's why I wanted you to meet him. I know it may seem sudden, but-"

"No need to explain. He's so kind and handsome; he looks like a movie star. You gotta hold on to someone like that." Rhiannon gushed. It was then James' turn to go red.

Ianto could barely hide the smile on his face as he took a sip of his coffee. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Johnny?"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes in exasperation, "He's out with his mates. I told him to be home for dinner, but he forgets."

Just then, Johnny burst in through the front door, laughing as he said goodbye to his friends. Upon seeing his wife and her brother, he slapped his forehead, "I forgot about dinner. I'm so sorry, Rhi. How ya doing, Ianto?"

Johnny slapped Ianto roughly on the back and then noticed James, "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked teasingly.

Seeing the embarrassment on Rhiannon's face and annoyance on Ianto's, James took an immediate dislike to the drunken man. He stood and shook his hand while speaking stiffly, "James Harner. You must be Johnny Davies."

Johnny smirked, "An American? What's the matter, Ianto, couldn't find a good Welsh poofter to shack up with?"

Ianto glared while Rhiannon shouted out angrily, "Johnny! Get the fuck out!"

Without seeming to care, Johnny laughed and headed upstairs, "Nice to see you again, Ianto."

After finishing their coffees and discussing the details of the commitment ceremony, James and Ianto said goodbye to Rhiannon and went out to the car. On the drive home, Ianto was quiet making James wonder if his brother-in-law's words had upset him. However, Ianto finally spoke in an almost chipper voice, "That went a lot better than I thought it would."

* * *

Gwen watched Jack from across the Hub; he was miserable. When he returned, Ianto had cruelly tossed him aside and remained with his fiancé. If he had asked her to leave Rhys, she would have done it in a heartbeat. However, she could tell where his heart was and it wasn't fair that he should suffer so much because of Ianto's obsession with James. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the time displaced man never stood a chance. Ianto moved him into his flat, picked out his clothes, and made him completely dependent.

Gwen knew if she had the chance to show him that he didn't need Ianto then James would come to his senses. Besides, he was once a proper soldier and had girlfriends so there was no reason he should have fallen in love with Ianto other than he felt he had no other choice. When Jack was alone in his office, Gwen made her move. Jack was sitting at his desk, looking dejected while going over some paperwork. Her heart ached seeing him so lonely.

She went up to his desk and leaned on the side, "How are you holding up, Jack?"

Jack put on a fake grin, "I don't think I have ever seen the Hub run this efficiently. I was skeptical at first about the increased staff but they are working out marvelously."

Gwen pressed on, "No, how are  _you_  holding up? I know that finding out about Ianto must have been difficult."

Jack's face fell, "During my time away the one thing that kept me going was the thought of returning to him."

"Well think about how Ianto felt. You left him while he was injured and in the hospital. He was devastated so he turned to the man that reminded him the most of you. Then you come back and he doesn't know how to break it off with him. You know how loyal he is, he probably feels obligated to follow through with James." Gwen told him sympathetically.

Jack appeared to be accepting Gwen's analysis so she continued, "I have a feeling that if I can get James alone and explain how Ianto really feels about you then he'll understand. Then you tell Ianto exactly what you just told me and he should realize how important he is to you. The two of them will know they're making a mistake and call this thing off."

Jack sat back in his chair, deep in thought. Finally, he replied, "They invited me to dinner at their flat tomorrow night. Do you think you could get me some time alone with Ianto?"

Gwen smiled, "Yes, I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Ianto had been asking Jack to join him and James for dinner ever since he returned. He hoped that seeing them together would tell him what he couldn't express in words. When Jack came to him the day before and said he would come over, Ianto was both cheerful and relieved. He could see Jack was hurt deeply by whatever had happened with the Doctor and his returning just as they had announced their engagement was terrible timing.

When Jack arrived, he was wearing his usual button down and braces, but Ianto could tell he had taken them to be professionally cleaned and pressed. To Ianto's shock, Jack had brought flowers and a bottle of wine which did not sit well with James. However, the American was first and foremost a gentleman so he thanked Jack and welcomed him inside. After only fifteen minutes into the meal, James received a phone call from Gwen.

The two field teams took turns on who was on call each night and that particular night it was Gwen's team so James was worried that something serious was happening. "What's going on, Gwen?"

Gwen answered, "I need some backup in the park. We have a pack of weevils and two of my team members are ill."

James was immediately suspicious since protocol dictated they would have reported illness to him, "I'll call Timothy and have him meet me there. How are you for weevil spray?"

Gwen hesitated then answered, "No need to call Tim; just meet me at the north entrance." Before James could inquire further, she hung up.

He sighed and turned to Ianto, "I'm terribly sorry, but Gwen says she needs my help with some weevils. You two finish eating and I'll be back as soon as possible."

Ianto rose and met him at the door. As he left, he placed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips that made Jack ache in jealousy. Once he was gone, Jack stood and began opening the wine he brought, "You are going to love this. I bought it back in '78 and have been waiting for a special occasion."

"Sorry, none for me." Ianto told him politely.

Jack continued to fix two glasses, "Nonsense, have one drink."

"I can't. I was stabbed in the liver, remember?" Ianto replied dryly.

Jack cringed and closed his eyes in frustration. Since he was losing favor quickly, he decided to get right to the point, "I'm glad we have this chance to talk. Ianto, I'm sorry that I left you. I don't think you realize just how important you are to me. James is a wonderful man and we're lucky to have him working for us, but he's an adult and you shouldn't be afraid of hurting him."

"Jack, do you love me?" Ianto interrupted.

Jack hesitated, not knowing how to answer.

Ianto sighed, "Something awful must have happened to you while you were away. There's pain in your eyes that wasn't there before you left."

Jack could only lower his head in response. Ianto approached Jack and cupped his cheek, making their eyes meet. With a serious voice, he spoke, "I can't erase what happened to you and I can't be a replacement for the Doctor that doesn't exist anymore."

Jack tried to stop him but Ianto continued, "You have a lot of love in your heart, but I know that even if I were dying in your arms you wouldn't be able to tell me you love me. I'm not worth the risk, the risk of losing everything. There was a time that I had accepted that and was willing to live my life giving more than I was receiving, but things have changed. I invited you here because I hoped you would see what exists between James and me. We've dedicated our lives to each other and that is not something I could ever ask of you. The commitment we have cannot be asked for; it can only be given freely."

Ianto drew Jack into a gentle hug and told him softly, "The only regret I have about my love for James is that it has caused you pain. I do love you and I want you to know that you will always have a special place in my heart."

Jack knew that everything Ianto had just said was true, making it even more difficult knowing he was losing the lover that had truly understood him. However, he also knew that Ianto deserved a man willing to give him everything. He then leaned forward and gave Ianto one last kiss before they became friends only.

* * *

When James arrived at the park, he was not surprised to find Gwen alone and not hunting weevils. He looked around and breathed out with exasperation, "So, Miss Cooper, why did you call me out away from dinner?"

Gwen smiled at James' sharp instincts. She should've known he would see right through her story, but since he had come anyways she held out hope. Sidling up to him in the cold night air, she looked him in the eyes, "I needed to speak with you, alone. I care about you and that's why I can't stand to see you hurt."

James raised an eyebrow but allowed her to continue, "I can't imagine how confusing this whole experience must have been for you and you've had to rely on Ianto throughout everything. Even though you think he's important, there is a big world out there that you don't know about. Yes, he's smart and beautiful but he's also in love with someone else. You don't have to let yourself be a replacement or a convenient substitute. There are other people who love you for who you really are."

James gazed deeply into Gwen's large brown eyes and spoke seriously, "If I asked you to leave Rhys and run away with me tonight, would you do it?"

Gwen's heart fluttered with hope and she met James' gaze while replying, "Yes, I would."

James leaned in close and softly told her, "Then I have a great swell of pity for that man."

At that, he turned to leave, but Gwen shouted after, "James! I don't understand."

James laughed and faced her once more, "No, you don't understand. You think that Ianto is leading me around by the nose while pining for Jack Harkness. Let me tell you something: I  _am_  Jack Harkness and was for thousands of years before your captain was even born. I fell in love with Ianto Jones the moment I laid eyes on him and while he may have had something special with the current Jack, he belongs to me now." James then paused and added softly, "and I belong to him. If you can't recognize true love when you see it then that poor fool you're marrying is in for a rough time."

Gwen continued to stare at him in shock and James whispered into her ear, "When I hold him at night, there is not a shred of doubt who he wishes was inside of him."

Gwen blushed at the sensual tone in James' voice and watched with longing as he stepped back. "Now if you'll excuse me Miss Cooper, dinner is waiting. While I'm confident in Ianto's love, I'd be a fool not to be nervous about Jack and those 51st century pheromones." He then turned and went back to his car.

When he rejoined Jack and Ianto at the flat, he could immediately recognize that something had changed. His eyes met Ianto's and he knew that Ianto was finally able to get through to his former lover. Knowing that Jack understood their relationship was a great sense of relief for James. He knew how much it was plaguing Ianto and wanted him to have closure before their union. He noticed Jack drinking the wine he had brought and asked for a glass.

Taking a sip, he smiled, "This is wonderful, Jack. Thank you for joining us tonight. You're a very important person in both our lives and I hope you'll be coming to the ceremony."

"Where are you holding it?" Jack asked.

"That French place down the road; it's Ianto's favorite." James answered as he put his hand over his lover's.

Inwardly, Jack cursed fate toying with him, but put on a smile anyways, "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

The commitment ceremony had been lovely. Owen in particular had a smashing time. He made sure to tell the story of how he had brought the couple together to every available young woman in the room. Jack, while subdued throughout the evening, was polite and seemed genuinely happy for the couple. When he pulled Ianto aside and gave him a beautiful antique stopwatch, he earned a quick jealous glare from James. However, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Ianto blush at the memory of their favorite sex game.

Ianto was nervous about James' choice of holiday location, but he supposed he needed to keep an open mind. Apparently Corpus Christi, Texas was a favorite vacation spot of his family and he wanted Ianto to see it. Despite Ianto's vision of every Texan carrying a gun and wearing a big hat, he decided to trust his new husband that it would be romantic. Once they arrived at the beachfront resort, Ianto was pleasantly surprised. Their suite that overlooked the Gulf was perfect, and there was even a floral arrangement and fruit basket waiting for them.

As Ianto picked up the greeting card that accompanied the gift, James stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The plane ride had been far too lengthy for newlyweds to be able to contain themselves. As James peppered kisses to Ianto's neck, he stopped when he felt the other man's body stiffen. Ianto nervously released the card he was holding and stepped away. James' stomach dropped when he read the discarded message:  _Fate will find a way_ _– Bilis Manger_.


End file.
